


Airpod

by Trisdani



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: Every soulmate has an airpod that syncs up to their other half's music. Gerard's soulmate is more on the annoying side of most. Blasting music to the loudest volume and playing the most overplayed songs imaginable.Originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello… it’s me…” Gerard listened to the first few seconds of the song confused as to why his soulmate only played the same song over and over again. Couldn’t they be more original in their taste in music. Now, he had no problem with Adele or anything, but at least switch up the songs every now and then.

He heard the song pause and then silence came from the AirPod. Gerard sighed, the only times that his soulmate actually listened to music with his AirPod was at about 2:30 to 5:00. There were always the rare occasions of him awake at midnight and could hear some songs that definitely were not Adele and sometimes Gerard had to throw the AirPod out of his from how loud the music was. 

Whenever Gerard played his music, it was usually whatever came on his Spotify playlists. And he always had his music at halfway to respect his soulmates ears if they were listening or not.

It was one day when Gerard was doing his homework, he had both AirPods in. He was listening to ‘Six Feet Under The Stars’ by All Time Low on his own music and a few seconds later, the other airpod started to play the same song. 

It took him a moment to realize it so he paused his own music and listened. Seconds later, the other airpod paused. He played his song again and the other airpod began to play the same song again. Gerard got confused and took out his own music.

The other airpod stopped again. And began playing an acoustic song. “It's true that all that you know is all that you are…” he heard, quickly googling the song. It was titled ‘Stay’ and he rolled his eyes.

He opened up his spotify again and started playing a song called ‘NO’. “Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no…” the artist sang. 

Gerard smiled to himself as the other airpod paused. The song was being skipped through and suddenly, “what’s going on, is anything wrong-“ it paused again.

“I count the ways I let you— Beautiful goodbye, bye bye, bye bye… It's dripping from your eyes…” the airpod sang. Then there was silence. Gerard took out the airpod and put it back in its case to charge. 

He thought for a moment or two, thinking, that was the most interaction he’s had with his soulmate so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank continued to scroll through his songs. He clicked on Adele and began to play ‘Hello’ to check if his soulmate was listening at the moment. 

The other airpod began to play music and he fist bumped the air excitedly, bouncing excitedly on his bed. He looked up the lyrics for the song title. This was how he and his soulmate communicated for a while. Sending songs with words to form a sentence in the title wasn't very easy but it worked well enough for the two. The song of the moment was, drum roll please, ‘First Date’ by blink-182. 

Now if Frank were to over analyze this, as something he’d always do when it came to this stupid airpod, he would say that his soulmate was implying a first date. Frank sighed, of course he has never actually met his soulmate before…

That was one of the things that sucked with this soulmate crap. You wouldn’t actually know if you’re meant to be with someone until you two share your music.

Let’s say you were walking down the street one day and hypothetically you were listening to ‘Lonely Dance’ by Set It Off. Your head is banging, hair flopping, everything is just right at that moment. Now, you look across the street and see someone walking their dog. Oh good a dog person! The stranger is also nodding along to their music, they take out their phone and your music stops. 

What? 

You get out your phone and begin to play ‘Lonely Dance’ on your phone. The other person looks over at you and they hold up their phone and you hold up your phone. 

Shock takes over your body and you realize that the chocolate to your peanut butter, the guacamole to your salsa, the right airpod to your left airpod… your other half is right across the street.

At least that’s how Frank imagines how it will be when he and his soulmate meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Why does the universe insist on hopeless individuals meeting their soulmates through music even though they won’t meet till they’re in their twenties or thirties?” Gerard asked out loud. He grew tired of the curiosity that nagged at him for years. The same goddamn question, asking himself, who has the other airpod? 

Gerard turned on his stomach, watching his alarm clock tick, tick, and tick as it threatened to ring in the early hours of the morning. “A common question, it is more likely to meet your soulmate in your later years, however, there is always the possibility that you have already met them,” a voice spoke from outside his room.

Gerard directed his gaze towards the door where his brother leaned against the frame with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, an airpod in his left ear. “Is Pete bugging you this early in the morning?” Gerard asked his brother who dramatically rolled his eyes like he was in some early 2000’s teen movie.

“He always plays me a song in the morning,” Mikey mumbled, smiling to himself. Gross. His brother was a sap when it came to his soulmate. He was one of the lucky ones who managed to meet their soulmate at band camp during the summer. Now he and his soulmate exchange songs with one another as a little greeting or good morning. “He actually wrote the song I’m listening to right now,” he said. “Just saying that Pete is the definition of talent, I have no time to argue.”

Gerard got up from his bed, cracking his back in the process. “What about your person?” Mikey asked. “Have they sent their love to their lover? Rumour has it that they secretly turned you into an Adele fan.”

“Well, I’m not the one who’s making the references here, am I?” Gerard countered.

“Only a fan of Adele would notice,” Mikey spoke proudly, making his way back to his room with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

Gerard shook his head at his brother till he disappeared. He closed his door and went over to his nightstand where his AirPods were charging. His left synced to his soulmates and his right was his own. Did he want to check if the left one was playing anything this morning? Of course.

Gerard instantly jumped when he put the airpod in. “Nature is a whore… bruises on the fruit… tender age in bloom…” he listened, still a little shocked at the absence of the usual rounds of the 25 album.

From the music he’s heard on this airpod, he never took them as someone who listened to Nirvana, but sometimes not everything is as it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

“Iero!”

Frank looked up from his doodle covered paper and saw a bunch of eyes on him. “Sir?” He responded, not really sure what his teacher's problem was.

“Get that out of your ear,” the teacher said. Frank took the airpod out of his ear and slipped it into his backpack, unaware of the small hole in the fabric at the bottom. “Now pay attention and stop doodling.”

Frank nodded, turning to a blank page in his book. When the teacher turned and all eyes left him, he went back to the page from before and started to quickly write down the lyrics that were playing from his soulmates airpod. ‘youth is wasted on the young…’ Was that the lyric? He couldn’t remember the rest. He’d been absently listening all day, trying to figure out what his soulmates taste was. 

His soulmate rarely listened to the same song twice. It was like once one song was finished, he’d never listen to it again. And that made it hard for Frank. He wanted to know what this person liked and didn’t like.

He glanced back up at the board and jotted down a few words before the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and left, again, completely unaware of the small hole at the bottom of his bag.

When the next class came in, one kid with bright red hair and bobbing his head to his music, took notice of the lone airpod laying at the foot of the chair. He picked it up, a little curious of whose it was and what was playing. He put it up to his ear and didn’t realize it at first but it was perfectly synched to the song he was playing at the moment.

“And now you’re walking through the door, just like 2024… said I gotta believe…” he pulled it away and suddenly the world crashed around him.

“Way, take that out of your ear I don’t want to tell you twice.” His teacher said. Gerard did and put his back in his case. He was then holding the line airpod that was synched with his music. The airpod that couldn’t belong to anyone but his soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank dumped all of the contents in his bag onto his bed. He threw the random pieces of paper and books to the floor as he scrambled through his things. 

“No… No… No!” he yelled, throwing his head back exhaustedly, “Where is it?”

“Frank, are you alright?” His mother stopped by his door, watching her son lay on the floor with his face in his hands.

“I lost my airpod and now I have no way of being connected to my soulmate!”

His mom walked in and sat down next to him. She pulled some of the fallen books together and stacked them into a neat pile. “Y’know, you don't need some device in your ear to tell you who your soulmate is? Your music contraptions weren't around when I met your father and there’s not a day that goes by when I’m not convinced that he’s my soulmate.”

“Okay, you enjoy the old fashion way, but what if I somehow meet my soulmate and I have no way of telling if they're legit because I lost my airpod,” Frank reasons, earning a sigh from his mom.

“That won’t happen,” she said, “you need to trust your heart rather than the voice in your ears.” She stood up and picked up the books and placed them back in his bag. “Finish your homework and then I’ll get dinner ready.”

Frank nodded and looked back over to his backpack suddenly noticing the small hole at the bottom. He went over to his desk and opened the top drawer, pushing away a ruler and grabbing some duct tape. He went back to his pack back and fixed the hole with as much minimal effort as he could.

He then sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, immediately going to his music and putting on his one single airpod. He pressed play and just sat there listening to the words. “When you're gone… How can I even try to go on… “ He pulled his notebook towards him and started working on whatever essay on history was assigned to him today. “When you're gone… Though I try, how can I carry on?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mikey,” Gerard dumped his bag on the floor when he came in through the door, “I need your help.”

His younger brother came thumping down the stairs. “I’m not doing your math homework again.”

“Not that,” he said, “I think I found my soulmate’s airpod on the ground in my history class and I don't know whether I should feel glad that I have a huge ass hint to who my soulmate is or worried because they just lost the only way I can communicate with them.”

“Maybe just ask your teacher if anyone has lost an airpod recently,” Mikey suggested but Gerard quickly shot it down.

“No, my teacher hates airpods. If I ask him, he’ll likely take it away from me and it will never see the light of day again,” Gerard groaned. “Poof! There goes any chance of finding my soulmate.”

“Stop being a drama queen, at least you know that your soulmate is close. That’s better than most kids our age.”

“Oh shut up,” Gerard sighed, “mister “I met my soulmate at warped tour and won’t shut up about him ever.” Because Mikey really was that kid who met their soulmate at warped tour and would never shut up about them.

“Don’t mock me,” Mikey narrowed his eyes, “maybe if you were nice to me, I’d help you find your soulmate.”

Gerard pulled out the singular airpod from the side of his bag. He handed it to Mikey, carefully. “It syncs up to my own music, that’s how I know.”

Mikey nodded holding up the small device in front of his eyes. “Okay,” he nodded, “I’m gonna call Pete really quick.” He ran back upstairs, the airpod still tight in his grip.

“Are you going to give it back to me?” Gerard yelled.

“Nope!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay Pete, I got an idea!” Mikey rushed out to his phone. “So you know how your friend Frank lost his airpod earlier?”

“Friend is a bit of an over exaggeration. Detention buddy is more—“ Pete stopped short. “Wait hold on! How do you know about that?” He questioned, as if Mikey wasn’t sharing his earbuds with him earlier as his “detention buddy” was calling him, freaking out about his lost airpod.

“Gerard found an airpod at school today,” Mikey explained, ignoring the later question. 

“Great,” Pete cheered through the phone line, “bring it to Frank and see if it’s his!”

Mikey thought for a moment, balancing out his options. “Or…” he trailed off.

“Or? Mikey Way what are you thinking?”

“Well, Gee told me that the airpod was synced to his music—“

“His soulmate?!” Pete asked, suddenly getting excited as he was a sucker for a little cliche. “Hold on. Frank could be his soulmate!” 

“Yeah, I figured. But y’know, what if we give the airpod to Frank and not tell Gee who it is?” Mikey suggested.

“You would be an evil person to suggest that, but you’re cute so that kinda balances it out.” Pete thought for a second, “how do we explain to Frank why we had it?”

“Tell him we just found it,” Mikey stated. Sure messing with his older brother isn’t nice and very childish, but sometimes you just can’t resist as a second child. “I’ll hold onto the airpod.”

“Jeese, Mikey. Are you sure?” Pete asked. “I can't imagine how pissed I would be if someone messed with me meeting my soulmate.”

“Pete, I already have a plan. Please don’t make me back out of it,” he whined.

“Fine. Explain to me your grand scheme later,” Pete sighed, “I’m going to sleep. Don’t play anything that will give me nightmares.”

“I already learned from last time.” Mikey smiled into his phone. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
